A different tale
by baby-kitsune9
Summary: this is a fem Kenichi story. she used to be a delinquent. then her family dynamics changed and she quit the gang yomi in order to be a good example to her little sister. but yomi wants their leader back and if they can't have her no one will. rated M, new/ longer chapter 18!
1. Chapter 1

It was raining outside.

She could hear the pounding of the drops on the tin roof of the old building where she and her subordinates gathered to talk and fight and plan the advancement of their gang. The guy next to her raised his voice a little bit as he spoke. And she winced a little bit because the loudness of his voice was causing her head to ache painfully as she fidgeted in her seat and played with the cell phone that her father had bought for her several weeks ago when her mother, whom was currently nine months pregnant with her younger sibling had gone into 'fake' labor.

Her father had figured that since her mother was so close to giving birth that it would be best for her to have a cell just in case her mother went into labor and needed her for anything.

She chewed on her bottom lip anxiously and squirmed around a little bit as she flipped the cell open, looked at the screen. No messages. _Damn_. Then flipped the phone closed only to repeat this process several more times before she heard someone call her by her code name. First fist.

She looked up from her phone and suddenly found herself the center of attention as all eyes in the room turned to her. _Crap._ She should have been paying attention to what was being said before but to be perfectly honest she just didn't care what was being said.

She didn't care about gaining more territory or branching out into drugs and prostitution and shit like that. She didn't care about crushing people or stealing or any of those things like the others in the room did.

Money didn't motivate her. Neither did the need to hurt others simply for fun.

She didn't _need_ to be here. The only reason that she was present at the meeting right now was because she hadn't wanted some of the more twisted subordinates sniffing around her home when her family was in such a vulnerable state.

"First fist, are you paying attention? This meeting is important to _your_ future as our leader."

She felt the need to snort. She seemed to be the only person in the room aware that she had _no_ future here. Still, the guy was right she needed to pay attention to what was being said. If she didn't someone might try to plan someone's death and try to get her to okay it again. "I'm listening." She said as she leaned to the side a little bit and got herself more comfortable in her chair in the hopes that she could manage to at least stop squirming so much.

She was starting to give others in the room the impression that she was on drugs and in desperate need of a fix. She sighed and propped her cheek in one hand and continued to play with her phone for another hour before she finally felt it vibrate in her hand and jumped up out of her chair, effectively silencing everyone in the room as she read the text then looked at the picture attached to it.

The letters of the text said very clearly, **_Meet Honoka! You're baby sister! _**

And under the words was a picture of a crying infant in a pink blanket. Her lips curved up a little bit in a small smile as she ran her thumb over the image of her baby sister's face as one of her people asked, "First fist, what's wrong? Did something happen with one of our branch groups?"

"No. No nothing like that-" She murmured as she quickly sent a text to her dad telling him that she was on her way to the hospital then put her phone away and looked around. Everyone was still looking at her. Good. Because she had something to say. "Ladies. Gents. I have an announcement to make then I'll be leaving. So pay attention cause I'm only going to say this once." She said as she lifted her gloved hand up where everyone could see their gang insignia as well as her rank within it and pulled it off.

Everyone gasped as she tossed the glove into the middle of the room and watched as it hit the floor and said as she turned her back on the group and started walking towards the nearest exit, "The gang is yours now. I quit."


	2. Chapter 2

A week and four days later-

Kylie Shinahara held her baby sister in her arms for the first time as she stared down her dad with a dark look on her face. She had been entertaining the idea of killing him and helping her mother raise Honoka on her own but somehow that seemed a bit much.

Especially since Honoka had every right to know her father when she got older. But that didn't mean that she was going to let the irresponsible man raise her little sister. At least not until Honoka turned fifteen and she was ready to hand her over to him.

No. She'd raise the baby with her mother and Honoka would be _her_ little girl. "Is something wrong pumpkin?" Her dad asked as he paused at the bottom porch step with the baby bag slung over one shoulder as she glared at him.

It was on the tip of her tongue to growl out, Hell yes. Something _was_ wrong.

But decided against it. Instead she'd settle this matter a different way. By proving that he was a totally senseless person and shouldn't be in contact with Honoka unless she or her mother weren't around. "Dunno. Let me ask you a question and we'll go from there-" She muttered as she thought for a second and then came up with the perfect question. It related to one of her past experiences with her father. "Okay. Lets say that Honoka has just learned to escape her play pin and has found something and put it in her mouth and starts choking, what would you do?"

"I would do the heimlich maneuver and save her lif-" Kylie's foot connected with her father's face before she even realised what she had done and sent the poor man sprawling backwards onto the ground. She muttered an oath under her breath then yelled.

"Wrong! You can't do something like that with a baby or toddler! You'd break their ribs and kill them if you weren't careful!" She recalled the incident she was drawing on from her childhood.

It was the first time she'd ever come so close to dying. And if it hadn't have been for her older brother Kenichi, she might have actually died that day. But instead of dying she had merely suffered two broken ribs and a sore throat.

Not bad for someone whod almost been crushed to death by her frantic father. And while she couldn't blame the man for how he had reacted to her choking, she couldn't exactly let it _go_ either.

As the saying goes, History often repeats itself.

Her dad picked himself up off of the ground and threw the baby bag at her. Missing by a mile but he threw it at her while she was holding Honoka, fueling her temper further. She let out a loud furious sounding scream and shifted her hold on her baby sister and attacked, driving her dad back down to the ground where she wrapped her legs around his neck and tried to choke him.

Her mother walked out of the house and found them yelling and swearing at each other while she choked her dad and promptly took Honoka from her and looked her over, noting that her new daughter didn't have either a scratch or speck of dirt on her little onesy before she bothered speaking to the duo currently rolling around in the dirt. "Stop that. You're setting a bad example for the baby."

The two seperated automatically and looked at her with expressions that ranged from guilty to pissed as they got up and dusted themselves off and turned to each other and did what they usually did when they fought. They shook hands.

Or rather they started to shake hands while they leaned in close and threatened each other before Kylie finally got pissed enough to crush her dad's hand in her grip. Causing the man to jump and yelp several times before she let him go and walked over to the porch and used the heel of her foot to draw a line in the dirty then growled, "From today on, I'm both Honoka's father _and_ her sister!"

Her dad looked at her with a sullen expression on his face before asking, "And just who am I then if I'm not her father?"

"You're going to be the weird uncle that lives with us and does strange things." Kylie deadpanned with an amused smirk on her face as her father's jaw dropped, before walking up the steps and taking the baby from her mother and then went inside.

Where she fixed the baby in a harness so that she wouldn't have to worry about dropping her and then fixed a little bag and walked back outside and kissed her mom on the cheek and said, "I'm going for a walk with Honoka. We'll be back in a little while."

"Don't stay out past six, Kylie. I want you home so that we can have dinner with Honoka together." Kylie waved at her mom and dad over her shoulder and walked out of the yard intending to have a nice walk around the neighborhood while trying to bond with her baby sister.


	3. Chapter 3

Kylie had walked well out of her usual comfort zone while on her walk with her baby sister. Her excitment over showing Honoka anything and everything that she could before she had to go home, driving her.

She figured that she had walked a good four blocks from home pointing at random things, like cats, birds, cars, people, stores and took some time to tell the dozing infant strapped to her chest what all of those things were. She had just reached a place with a high fenced in wall with a huge gate in the front and was about to turn around and go back when several familiar people walked up and surrounded her.

Kylie sighed in irritation as she stared down nine of her former subordinates from Yomi. And they didn't look the least bit happy to see her.

"Ah, former first fist. We've been looking all over for you. How strange to see you out and about at this hour with your guard down..." Suichi Kaminzune, her once second in command said as he pushed his glasses up a little higher on the bridge of his nose as his green eyes flickered from her to the baby.

An disgusted look crossed his face and Kylie felt the strong urge to gouge out his eyes as he continued to speak. "And with such a cute little baby too. You must have been insane to quit the gang for a mere baby sitting job."

Kylie didn't say anything.

To be perfectly honest she felt no need to defend herself or her actions. What she did with her life had nothing to do with thugs like him and the others. It simply wasn't any of their business.

Suichi gave an aggrieved sigh and held his hand out to her and said in a conceited tone, "Look, put the kid down and come back with us and tell everyone that you were wrong. Tell them that you were playing a joke or something and aren't really quiting the gang. Tell them that it was a childish flight of fancy and you just wanted some time to yourself. Tell them anything that pops into your head just come back to us before it's too late."

"Let me say this once and make myself excruciatingly clear to you. Walk away _now_ and never let me see you again or I will take great pleasure in _killing_ each and every one of you." Kylie said in an icy tone that normally would have sent her former subordinates running for cover.

However she had misjudged how they would react to her stepping down as the first fist. Instead of recalling _why_ she had been chosen as leader in the first place they seemed to forget that she had a rep for breaking people into pieces and leaving them to bleed out.

Which was bad since it meant that she might not be able to intimidate them into leaving her alone. And she couldn't afford to be drawn into a fight with them while she had Honoka. It was simply too dangerous. Yet as the guys pulled various weapons and surrounded her on all sides; all she could think was how she should have never left home with Honoka today.

(*******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

It was another quiet and boring day for the masters of Ryozanpaku.

Apachai was playing with his animals in the yard a few feet away.

Kensei was looking at porn.

Shigure was sitting on top of the roof over the massive oak gate that lead into the yard of the dojo where they all lived, sharpening her sword, shirken and other weapons.

Sakaki was sitting on the porch of the old japanese style home, drinking.

Akisame was training in the forbidden room that was chocked full of statues ranging in size and weight.

Miu would probably be on her way home from school any moment now.

And the invinsible elder master was MIA somewhere in Tibet where he'd probably be for the next month or so. So the others were fairly bored without anything to do. Which was probably why it seemed like_ fate_ or _providence_ when Shigure happened to look down at the street below and notice that a group of thugs were about to attack a young girl with an infant strapped to her chest and looked over at Apachai, Kensei, and Sakaki and called out to get their attention. "Hey!"

The men all looked up from what they were doing, curious looks on their faces as the woman sheathed her sword and pointed down to the street below her and said, "A fight... Come see."

The three men exchanged a look with each other then got up and made thier way to the gate and jumped up where Shigure was and looked down at the street below as three guys about the age of sixteen or seventeen charged at a girl about fourteen years of age and were more than a little _stunned_ when the girl took them all out with a flurry of kicks that sent them flying before dodging two more.

She jumped back and shifted her body and wrapped an arm around the little bundle nestled against her chest and took up a one armed defensive stance. Kensei hummed as he studied the next few moves before saying, "My for one so young she has such raw talent. She'd be much better if she was more refined."

Sakaki grunted and stared down at the girl and wrinkled his nose as one of the guys managed to slash one of her upper arms with a knife. "It's not that she needs to refine her movements and attacks and such, its more like she's too distracted trying to keep the kid in her arms from being hurt that she is holding back and limiting her movements so that she doesn't intentionally hurt or cause harm to the baby."

"Apa? Little girl is protecting a baby?"

"Basically." Shigure said as the girl sent another guy flying right into the gate. The guy hit with a loud thud and yelped before hitting the pavement and didn't move again. Sakaki let out a low whistle as another two guys rushed at the girl after a third guy managed to catch one of her legs with a length of chain and jerked on it in an attempt to force her down.

But the girl was stubborn, and incredibly strong too from the looks of it as she grabbed the arms of the two charging her and violently wrenched their arms and flipped them then stomped them both in the nuts the second that they hit. The three men observing from the roof top winched sympathetically before Apachai slowly got to his feet, drawing everyone's attention to him.

"Apachai?"

"What are you doing?"

"That girl will get hurt if this continues. And if that happens then who will protect the baby?" Sakaki, Kensei, and Shigure all gaped at him for a second. They had been so absorbed in observing the fight that they had completely forgotten to jump down and lend their assistance to the outnumbered and out gunned girl.

"_Crap_! How could forget something so important?" Sakaki fairly yelled as he scrambled to get to his feet as Apachai stepped off fo the edge and let himself drop down to the street below and landed none too gently two or so feet behind the girl who turned her head slightly and looked at him from over her shoulder before shifting her attention back to the thugs still standing.

(***************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

Kylie wasn't sure if she wanted to laugh or cry when she heard the slightly loud echo of feet hitting the pavement behind her and turned her head to see a small glimpse of who or what it was that was behind her and paled a little bit when she saw a six foot eight, slate grey eyed giant wearing a yellow form fitting wife beater and a pair of dark shorts. His arms, legs, feet and hands wrapped tightly in bandages.

_C-r-a-p!_ She thought in a little bit of a panic. Today just wasn't her day. First she was jumped by the jokers trying to kill her then some huge ass foreigner showed up for god knows what.

Dammit she didn't have time for this! It was almost seven and she needed to get Honoka home.

She disarmed the next guy that tried to grab her and was more than a little surprised when a large steely arm wrapped around her waist and her feet came up off of the ground as the giant pushed back her enemies then knocked their sorry asses out.

She made a strained sound in the back of her throat and felt the man's arm tighten around her middle a little bit as he looked around to make sure that everyone was down. Kylie looked too, just to double check that she had taken care of everyone but the guys that the giant had knocked back and noted that Suichi was MIA.

She made an angry tsking sound as it occurred to her that the bastard must have abandoned the fight the second that he realised that he wouldn't win. Either that or he had run off as soon as the giant had shown up. The giant shifted his hold on her and set her back down as Honoka stirred and let out a small sound of distress before settling back down.

Kylie gave the guy a wary look then carefully shrugged Honoka and her little holster from her slender shoulders and looked the still sleeping infant over for any signs of injuries. The man knelt down as several people came walking up, one of them was a tall man about six foot ten with semi long wavey collar length dark brown hair with a scar that ran fron the corner of one eye all the way across the bridge of his nose to the other corner of his eye.

The guy put a large hand on one of the foreigners broad shoulders and bent over at the waist a little bit and looked at her and her little sister. Kylie gave him a warning look, earning a cheeky grin from the guy then put the holster and her sister back in place and sighed. "That was too close."

"I'll say. But you have some rather nice moves." A short guy in an emerald green silk shirt said in amusement before the dark haired woman asked.

"Is the baby okay?"

"She's fine-" Kylie responded automatically before bristling a little bit and then hissed at the lot of them like a cat then checked her wrist watch and made an irritated sound. "Dammit! It's almost seven fifteen. My mom is going to _destroy_ me for keeping Honoka out for so long on her first day home from the hospital!" She started to brush past them to start home when she felt a hand grab her by the scruff fo the neck and lift her up off of the ground a little bit and screamed in outrage and annoyance as the one whom had grabbed her said.

"We'll let you use the phone while our resedent doc patches up your arm. You're bleeding all over the place."

"And while your being patched up Apachai wants to hold the baby!"

"Over my dead body!" Kylie snarled and watched as the giant got a crestfallen look on his face.

"Careful what you say kid. Apachai isn't so good at self control. If he gets excited enough, he just might actually _kill_ you just so that he can hold the baby." The guy holding her said in an amused tone.

"Not to worry though. We'll have a nice cozy little visit about your future while your being patched up."

"W-Wha? What the hell do you mean? I don't wanna be here! I wanna go home before my mom worries!" Kylie wailed as she was carried through the large old looking gate kicking and screaming like mad.


	4. Chapter 4

"Get off of me!" Kylie shrieked in outrage at the foriegn man carefully cradling her baby sister in his large hands and cooing at the infant as he sat on her legs.

The big guy with the scar sat on the floor a few feet away with the elderly guy in the green shirt, both of them watching in amusement as she hissed, smacked, and pushed again Apachai's side in an effort to get him off of her legs as Shigure led Akisame into the room by one hand while he slipped his free hand into his shirt sleeve and tugged it up into place around his shoulder.

"Is this the person that you want me to patch up?" The jujutsu master asked as he walked over to where Kylie lay on the floor, causing her to pause her struggling to look up at him curiously as the dark haired woman next to him nodded her head and let go of his hand.

Akisame looked down at the girl partially pinned under Apachai, curiously. Wondering what a kid her age would be doing at Ryozanpaku. She couldn't have been a dojo challenger. Or a customer. Could she?

Just to mess with Shigure and the others a little bit he looked at her a moment or so longer then turned to the others and shook his head and sighed as he said in a sad tone. "I'm afraid that there is nothing that I can do for her."

**_"What?"_** Everyone shouted in unison, obviously confused about why he would say such a thing when he pointed down at her and said.

"Her lower body is missing."

Apachai upon hearing this, turned his head and gave the jujutsu master a _horrified_ look and quickly jumped to his feet and moved away and started looking for the girl's lower body. It had been attached a second ago.

_I hope that I didn't accidentally rip it off or something._ Apachai thought as it occurred to him that she _had_ been fighting pretty hard earlier to get away... And he didn't know how to restrain himself very well. So what if...

He made an alarmed sound and frantically ran from one end of the room to the other looking high and low with the baby still carefully cradled in his hands as Akisame chuckled and kindly helped the poor girl up.

"Sorry about them. They have poor social skills. Are you hurt anywhere aside from your arm?" Kylie looked at the guy strangely and chewed on her bottom lip for a second, uncertain about how to respond. Then after a second or so she shook her head no.

Aside from her arm she wasn't really hurt. She was just suffering from the usual combat aches and pains. Small things. Like the throbbing in her legs from making a solid connection to someone she had kicked. The more force she put behind the action, the more her feet, ankle, knee and sometimes her hips; ached and throbbed. It was the same when she twisted her body a certain way and threw punches.

It didn't exactly hurt. It just made her body ache.

"Alright then. Kensei, why don't you go make everyone some tea while I look at this one's wound." Akisame said as he gently grasped her arm in his hands and ripped her shirt sleeve a little more so that he could see the wound, causing the girl to gasp, her vivid turquise eyes widening as she started to sputter as he lightly probed the deep scarlet stained wound with his finger tips.

Occasionally he glanced at the girl's face, worried that he might be causing her more pain than he should. And was a little bit shocked by the fact that she wasn't squirming, trying to escape, or crying.

Even Miu occasionally did those things when she was wounded and left to his tender mercies. Shigure walked up with the first aid kit and set it down next to his right leg. He gave her a brief glance and smile as he thanked her then let go of the girl's arm so that he could dig out some disinfectant, a needle and thread and some bandages.

He ripped open an alcohol swab package then used it to clean the still seeping wound before turning his attention to threading the needle then grasping her arm in a firm grip so that she couldn't jerk or pull away, started pushing the tip of the needle through her skin. Several passes later he tied off the thread and cut it then put the needle aside and picked up the bandages and after a moment or so of mental debate decided to use a large band aid instead.

By the time he was done Kensei had finally come back into the room with a tray full of tea cups while Sakaki ran down Apachai and calmed the Muay Thai master down enough for him to stop searching the room for her lower half and settled himself in one of the corners and started to play with Honoka again.

"Here you go. Sweet lemon tea-" Kensei said happily as he set a cup down next to her knee. Kylie looked down at the cup and frowned a little bit but thanked him never the less as he served the others their tea before sitting down again and saying cheerfully. "Now that your patched up and you have something nice to drink, lets talk about your future."

"You know that's the second time one of you has mentioned my future, but you haven't really told me what it is that you wish to talk about."

"That's simple squirt. You have a lot of raw talent as a martial artist. With a little training here at our dojo you could really-"


	5. Chapter 5

She had politely turned them down. Saying that she didn't want to train, or become a master. She had said that her education at school, among other things were more important. In some sense they respected her for saying such things. However after what they had seen her do, they were determined.

And had struck the word 'no' from their vocabulary completely. Deciding on their own that the girl would be their desciple even if they had to hold her hostage to teach her.

Though hopefully they wouldn't have to go _that_ far.

They tried talking herinto joining them, yet backed off when she again said no then took the infant from Apcahi whom pouted for a second before Shigure handed him her pet mouse wrapped in a little rag to look like a baby.

Apachai laughed and poked the mouse in the stomach and grinned when it squeeked and wriggled around as the rest of the masters walked the girl to the door and let her out while concocting a plan to con the girl into becoming a member of their dojo.

(**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

Two days later-

Kylie was sitting under a tree outside of the school building sulking over being grounded by her mom for bringing Honoka home late the other day. She sighed and leaned back against the tree trunk.

Enjoying the warm breezy wheather and closed her eyes and started to doze a little bit when she heard someone come running up on the other side of the tree and hit the ground either with their knees or their rear and started crying.

Kylie tensed up a little bit and listened to the quiet sobs then sighed and opened her eyes and pushed herself upright away from the tree and slowly got to her feet and inched around the tree and looked down at the person disturbing her quiet time.

The person in question was a kid about a year younger than her dressed in the typical female school uniform, her long golden blond hair was mussed, some of the strands pulled from the braid that hung over one of her shoulders.

Kylie stood there for a second looking uncomfortable before reaching out and lightly putting her hand on the girl's head and frowned when the girl stiffened and jerked her head up so that she was looking at her through wide, watery, sapphire eyes.

"Hey. You okay?"

The girl sniffled a few times and gave her a wary look as she slowly shook her head no. It was then that Kylie noticed that the top part of her shirt was missing four buttons and the kid's chest was partially exposed.

_Bloody hell._ Kylie thought as she shrugged off the jacket of her boy's uniform and held it out to the girl as she flushed and said in an irritated tone. "I can see your bra. Take the jacket." The second that those words left her mouth, Kylie wished that she could take them back. They must have sounded so horribly wrong to the kid.

God knew that they sounded so horribly wrong to her.

But what made those words so much worse was the fact that Kylie was dressed as a boy, her normally mid back length long hair had been braided and stuffed down the back of her shirt, her 32 B cup breasts had been bound so that she looked as flat as possible under her pristine white shirt and she wasn't totally sure- but the girl looked like she could cheerfully scratch her eyes out for her comment.

So she was probably going to get slapped.

Sure enough a second later the outraged girl jumped to her feet and slapped her across the face then shrieked. "Don't look you perv!"

_As if I would look at another girl. I'm not such a disrespectful person._ Kylie thought darkly as she rubbed her red cheek while the girl took the jacket from her and quickly shrugged it on and buttoned it up so that her exposed skin was covered completely before looking at her again with a worried look on her face. It must have just occurred to the kid that she was just trying to help and now she felt badly for slapping her.

She shouldn't. If Kylie had been a guy, she would have completely deserved the slap.

"Oh no.. I-I'm s-sorry-"

"Don't be. I was in the wrong for pointing out that I could see your...uh..._underthingy-_" Kylie said as she dropped her hand away from her sore cheek and stuffed her hands in her pants pockets then asked point blank. "Mind telling me why you were crying? And what happened to your shirt?"

The girl looked like she was about to start crying again for a second then blurted out that she was being bullied by several people. Kylie listened to her story patiently as her mind mentally listed the number of idiots in the school that would attack a cute kid like the little blond in front of her.

And upon deducting that the girl must be being bullied by some upper classmen, made a mental note to destroy every male in the school around the age of fifteen and up. Just to be on the safe side. Then told the girl that if she was really scared of those people that she would walk her to her classes, and even walk her to and from school to make sure that the bullies didn't bother her again.

Shortly after that the bell rang for everyone to return to their classes and she had to make good on her word and after introducing herself by the name Kenichi; her brother's name, she grabbed the girl's hand and walked her to class where she found out that her name was Miu Furinji.


	6. Chapter 6

When the last bell of the day rang, Kylie promptly put her things away, stood up and headed down the hall to meet Miu so that she could walk her home.

She weaved her way through the crowded halls and stopped outside of Miu's class room just as the blond was stepping out of the room. She looked up at Kylie with a slightly startled look on her cute face and blinked then smiled. "Oh, you really are here."

Kylie nodded her head and reached out and took Miu's backpack and put it over her shoulder with her own and asked, "Did you think that I wouldn't be?"

Miu shrugged her slender shoulders as they started walking. "I dunno. Most people would normally make promises then break them so I wasn't really looking for you to actually be _here_."

"I rarely break my word once it's given, Miu. And the few times that I have broken my word to someone was because I was in the hospital or something."

"Really?" Miu asked with an awed expression on her face. "That's...nice of you. But wouldn't you rather walk home with your friends or something?"

"I don't really have friends-" Kylie said as she glanced down at the shorter girl. "I tend to get on everyone's bad side. So it's just easier to steer clear of others. Not go looking for trouble, ya know."

"Oh. Yeah that makes sense. But if that's true then why did you offer to do stuff like walk me to class and home after school? Wouldn't you be looking for trouble if the bullies came after me?"

"Nope. If their stupid enough to come after you while I'm with you then they deserve whatever happens to them." They stepped out of the building and walked at a slow pace across the yard towards the fence then once there Kylie dropped back a bit so that Miu could lead and the two chatted as they walked down the street.

They walked several blocks in about forty five minutes before Miu stopped her and took her book back from her then grabbed her wrist and half dragged her towards a fenced in yard with a huge, familiar looking gate-

The gate swung open and one of the men from the other day stepped out and grinned at the blond as she let go of her wrist and ran up to him and hugged him. "Sakaki I'm home!"

The guy laughed and set one hand on top of Miu's head and gave her a sort of awkward one armed hug then let her go before noticing Kylie standing a good ten or so feet away looking nervous. "Hey Miu, who's the guy there?"

"That's Kenichi, he walked me home because I was having some trouble with bullies." Miu said as she disappeared into the yard beyond the gate, leaving Kylie and Sakaki standing there, staring at each other for a second before the man lifted his hands and cupped them around his mouth and yelled.

"Oi! Everyone, Miu brought home a friend-" He glanced towards her and gave a scary looking grin causing a chill to run down her spine then yelled, "And it's a guy! Get the torture device ready!"

Kylie automatically turned on her heel and started to leave. Not wanting to hang around for anything that the guy had mentioned since it could only be bad for her health but the guy somehow managed to get in front of her and put a hand on one of her shoulders and spun her around and all but forced her to walk through the gate while he laughed evilly.

(***********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

The masters of the Ryozanpaku dojo sat around the sitting room table with Miu's school friend while the girl was in her room putting her things away and changing her clothes. This was an aboslute first for them since Miu had never brought a friend home from school.

So natrually they wanted to make a good_ impression_ on the young man since Miu had told Sakaki that he had been kind enough to walk her home because of some bully trouble. "Sooo...your name is Kenichi?" The man introduced as Kensei Ma asked awkwardly.

"Yes sir." The boy said automatically.

"And your Miu's friend?" The foriegn looking giant from the other day asked curiously as he tilted his head slightly and studied her.

Kylie started to open her mouth to deny any bonds of friendship with the blond girl when it occurred to her that things weren't going to end _well_ for her if she said she wasn't Miu's friend. Yet at the same time, things weren't exactly going to end well for her as it was. It was just that they could be so much worse. She rubbed the back of her neck and was about to answer when Miu peeked back into the room. "Kenichi, do you want your jacket back now or do you want me to wash it first?"

"Uh...y-you can keep it if you want."

"Wha? But won't you get into trouble with your parents?"

"No. Mom is pretty busy with my little sister so she wouldn't notice if I come home without it."

"But won't your dad notice?" Miu asked innocently. Kylie's left eye twitched a little bit before she slapped a hand over her eye to hide the nervous tick and growled.

_"I don't have a father. Just a weird uncle that lives with us and does stupid stuff." _

Miu giggled. "Your uncle sounds like a fun person."

_"He isn't. I'll kill him one of these days." _Kylie said without thinking and quickly slapped her free hand over her mouth and looked horrified as she glanced at the group of men and the young woman sitting there listening intently.

The group stared at her for all of ten seconds before she bristled and hissed at them like a cat. _"I don't have to explain myself to you!"_

"No one said that you had too." Said the man that had patched up her arm, Akisame.

"Then stop looking at me like I'm a horrible person or something."

"But you just said that your going to kill your uncle one day. We can't help but wonder what sort of monster would-"

"I have my reasons!"

"Oh? What are they?"

Kylie's mind went blank like it always did with tramatic experiences and she pulled her cell phone out of one of her pants pockets and flipped it open and turned on the recorded audio feature and then set it down and looked away as her father's voice shouted.

**_"Come do the man dance with me!"_**

Followed by an nervous sounding, **_"I don't wanna- Hey! Put your clothes back on! No one here wants to see your- Gyaaa! Let go of my shirt! Let go of my shirt!" _**Kylie reached out and cut off the audio and stuffed her phone back into her pants pocket as one of the man let out a low whistle and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Okay, okay, we get it. Kill the freak."


	7. Chapter 7

"So Miu is having trouble with bullies at school?" The guy named Akisame said with a thoughtful expression on his face as Miu walked back into the room and handed Kylie her jacket then sat down next to her.

"That's right." Miu said, apparently having heard the man's question before coming back into the room. The man made a humming sound and then looked at Kylie.

"And you offered to protect her?"

"Yes."

"That's very chiverlous of you young man. However Miu has been trained in martial arts since she was young, so she should be able to take care of any one foolish enough to bully her." Kylie gave the group a surprised look then glanced over at Miu whom was fidgeting with her shirt sleeve and looking down.

"Is that so?" She said in a curious manner as she studied Miu before the blond said.

"Yeah. It's true. But even though I can actually take care of myself I'd rather not get into a fight with people weaker than myself so..."

"So you prefer to avoid confontation with your bullies because they are weaker than you. It's admireable that you don't want to hurt them, however it's also very foolish of you-" Kylie said in a chidding tone.

Miu looked up at her with her wide blue eyes and flushed as the others in the room fell silent so that they could listen. "Tell me Miu, what would you do if one of those bullies decided to use the fact that you don't want to hurt them to press his advantage? He could pull a weapon on you. He could even knock you around. Are you really willing to let someone do that to you just to avoid a fight?"

Miu opened her mouth to answer but Kylie cut her off and hissed. "Think _carefully_ before you answer Miu. Consider _all_ of your options. Think about all of the concequiences of not raising your hand to defend yourself. Could you live with them? Are you really willing to make yourself so vulnerable to attack?"

Miu looked confused and Kylie sighed. _Crap._ She didn't want to have to draw the girl a picture. Not with so many people in the room, but she needed her to understand that not defending herself was perhaps one of the most stupid things she could do no matter what her reasons were.

But she didn't see any way around this. So she would be blunt. And if Miu hated her for it well, she'd live with that.

"Alright lets use what happened to you earlier as an example of why you should defend yourself the next time you encounter those bullies of yours. Earlier today someone ripped your shirt open. Tell me, were they aiming for something else and merely got your shirt by accident. Or were they aiming to rip the damned thing off of you and take advantage of you?"

Miu gave her a horrified look as all the color bled from her face. _Thought so._ Kylie thought darkly feeling like a total bitch for doing this to the kid.

She glanced away from the blond and looked at the others and felt the need to snarl at them as they _gaped_ at her with expressions ranging from shock to disbelief. Oh bloody hell! _Don't tell me that they weren't aware of these_ _things as well._ Kylie thought in disgust before taking a deep breath and saying in a much softer tone.

"Look, the point here is that regardless of how strong you are, or how weak the people picking on you are; there will always be one or two individuals that will seek to do terrible things to you. That's why as a girl you _must_ protect yourself. If you don't you could end up with wounds that never truly heal-" Kylie reached up and rubbed the back of her neck feeling a mite uncomfortable now that everyone in the room had managed to pull themselves out of their funk and were staring at her with calculating expressions on their faces.

_This must be my cue to leave._ Kylie thought as she muttered something under her breath and stood up. "And now that I've made an ass out of myself, I suppose it's time for me to go home. It was nice to meet all of you... Later Miu."


	8. Chapter 8

Akisame hummed for the umpteenth time in the past few minutes since Miu's school friend left. Earning a few curious looks from Shigure, Apacahi, Kensei and Sakaki.

"What are you thinking Akisame?" Kensei asked after a moment or so. Akisame made another humming sound and didn't respond right away, setting Sakaki's teeth on edge. Miu's school mate had been pretty sharp for a kid. On top of that but it had struck him as odd that the boy had subconsciously spiked his ki while he had been trying to open Miu's eyes.

His ki had been as sharp as a blade, terribly strong, yet slightly less refined than their own. In short the boy was just a few levels below them in ability and before long if he continued to do whatever it was that had made him so strong, he would become a _master_ class fighter.

However there was just one thing about the boy's ki that nagged at Akisame's mind... What was it now? He wondered as he hummed again.

"He's thinking about that kids ki and junk." Sakaki replied for him as he opened a beer and lifted it to his mouth and took a long drink before dropping his hand away from his mouth and set his drink down.

"Well who can blame him. The lad is almost a master class if the feel of his ki was anything to go by." Kensei said.

"True. Normal people do not have such strong, oppressive ki." Sakaki said as he sat back and made himself comfortable.

"So what do we do now?" Apachai asked.

"We could try to convince the boy to become our disciple." Shigure said as she played with her pet mouse.

"Weren't we set on having that young lady from the other day as our disciple?" Kensei asked.

"Why can't we have both? There is more than enough of us to teach them both at the same time." Akisame said matter of factly.

(*****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

The next day-

Kylie sneezed three times as she stood outside of Miu's home waiting for her to come out. _Uh... Someone must be thinking about me. _She thought in annoyance as the gate opened a little bit and Miu stepped out with the foreign guy Apachai. The two looked at her strangely for a moment before the guy walked over to her and put his hand on her head.

Oddly enough Kylie managed to keep herself from flinching and tipped her head back as he ruffled her dark hair. "Keep an eye on Miu-chan for Apachai and if you need me, I'll beat up the ones who cause trouble for you both."

Kylie wasn't sure what to say to the man so she just nodded her head and took Miu's bag and started walking. Not really paying attention to the fact that Miu wasn't really keeping up with her until the girl got irritated with her and tried to slow her down by kicking her in the back of the head.

Needless to say; they were both late for school due to the fact that Miu dragged her back to her home to have her friend Akisame patch up her head.

(******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

"I-I'm sorry Kenichi! I didn't mean to kick you in the head I was just trying to slow you down!" Miu said apologetically as they stopped outside of their class room. Kylie gave a dark the the blond a slightly dark look over her shoulder.

"Yeah. No. Stop talking please, Miu. My head is throbbing like crazy and your voice right now is sort of making it hurt more..." Miu shut her mouth and automatically hung her head and Kylie sighed.

_Jesus fucking christ-_ What the hell was wrong with her that she would tell the girl that her voice was making her head hurt?

Even if she hadn't meant it the way that it sounded, Miu had probably taken her words the wrong way. "Shit. Miu I'm sorry. I didn't mean that the way that it sounded. I just meant that I have a hell of a headache from your kick and I'm going to be a little sensitive to certain sounds and pitches..." _Ah! Stop talking stupid your making it worse!_ Her mind hissed as she started to stutter as Miu looked at her and finally smiled a little bit.

"It's okay. I get it. My voice is sort of higher in pitch than average and it sometimes annoys people to hear it for long periods of time. Even Sakaki has gotten drunk a time or two and told me that I should speak more quietly."

"Sakaki said that? Really?"

"Yeah."

"Well isn't he a shit head for saying such a thing to a kid. It's not like you can train your voice to be softer. I think I'll kick him in the balls later today for saying that to you." Kylie said in a growling tone as she opened the door and suddenly staggered a little bit. The world just seemed to tip and spin under her feet. Miu grabbed her and slipped one of her arms around her shoulders and subtly turned them around while using her foot to push the door closed before someone noticed it was open.

"I...don't think you should go ahead to class. At least not today."

"I'm fine. Just a little dizzy."

"Stop lying. You might be really hurt and Akisame-san said that if you started to stagger, lose consciousness and such that I should bring you back to the dojo so that he could watch you."

"I'm not going back to the dojo, Miu. I'm not sure if you've noticed but your friends are a really calculating bunch and they scare me." Kylie muttered as Miu started to half carry, half drag her down the hall.

"They aren't that bad."

"Maybe I wasn't clear enough. Miu, your friends- s_care_ me."

"I don't care. Your going."

"I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"No I'm-" She looked up and blinked as Miu came to a stop outside of that stupid huge ass gate and mental swore. Dammit. She was back at the dojo.


	9. Chapter 9

Akisame Kotesuji stared at the boy that Miu had made friends with, with an bemused expression on his face as he shook his head.

How could someone so _smart_ be so _accident_ prone? He wondered as he sighed and moved away from the cot where the semi conscious boy was resting and moved over to the far corner of the room and sat down on the floor to meditate for a while.

"I want to leave-" The boy said for what must have been the hundredth time as he tried to push himself upright only to fall back again as Akisame prepared to move back over to the cot and push him back down. Just a little bit confused about why the boy seemed so insistant on leaving in his condition, Akisame's curiosity finally got the better of him and he asked.

"Why do you wish to leave so badly?"

He hadn't been completely prepared to hear the boy's blunt honesty. "I don't like it here... You people scare me."

Akisame blinked, his smile faltering a little bit. _Ouch._ Akisame thought as he cringed. That hurt him a little bit as he tried to wrap his mind around what the boy was saying. They scared him?

_How? Why? _Normally kids liked talking with them. They were very kind and approchable people despite their rough edges.

But it was true that Kenichi tended to get more than a little bit _uncomfortable_ around them. Akisam had wondered at first if it was simply because he didn't know them very well, but the boy tended to avoid them if he could. If one of them spoke to him, he answered in a formal manner. His replies short and straight to the point.

"How do we scare you Kenichi?" Akisame asked curiously, thinking that maybe he should put the boys fears to rest.

"Too sharp..." Kenichi muttered as his eyes finally drifted closed. Akisame waited for the boy to say something more but after minutes made a frustrated sound when he realized that the boy had finally fallen asleep.

While asleep Kylie dreamt of the events that had unfolded six months ago when she had last fought with her brother, Kenichi, to protect their family from being murdered. She recalled those last days with him, while he had been in the grips of his madness and like every other time she dreamt about him, wondered if perhaps there might have been a way to snap him out of it.

But she had been at her wits end.

He'd _tried_ to feed their pregnant mother poisoned food!

Poisoned food that Kylie herself had taken a bite of just to be on the safe side and wound up in the hospital for her efforts. It was while she had been being treated for the toxins that she had realized just how far her brother's sanity had slipped. And though she had hated fighting with him that last time, though she still had nightmares and cried about it.

She had honestly felt that she had had no choice. She couldn't simply continue to counter his attacks to the best of her ability and hope that something wouldn't slip through the cracks. Kenichi had been deviously clever after all.

Coupled with his determination to kill her and their parents, he might have managed to actually succeeded. It had been something that she simply hadn't been able to allow.

The details of her last fight with him were little more than a blur to her. All she recalled out of it was that it had seemed to last forever. He's said such cruel, heartbreaking things to her. How he hated her. He loathed her. He wanted her to disappear.

He'd felt lonely. Betrayed by the fact that her parents and everyone else had paid so much attention to her because of her talents.

Everyone had been so proud of her when she had been younger. She'd had so much talent. She'd been proclaimed an prodigy because she had literally been able to pick up things just by watching others.

Music. Writing, composing, and playing instruments. The piano, chello, flute, violin, drums- The list was endless.

Painting, and sketching.

Sculpting.

Writing.

Martial arts.

She had watched, copied and excelled at _all_ of them. She'd been famous for them. And might have continued to hold art shows and concerts if the stress hadn't caused her to collapse on several occasions.

After that her parents had moved the family to a different part of japan and changed their names so that even if they were recognised, they could pretend that they were someone else and go on with their lives without people coming to their house and beating down their door for interviews.

Thus allowing Kylie a chance at a normal life.

But her parents never could have foreseen how she would follow Kenichi out of the house at night. Or how the two of them had become involved in gangs. Kenichi had joined Ragnarock intending to be noticed for once. She had joined the gang with him because she hadn't wanted him to be alone and had tried to show him that even though their parents didn't really seem to realize that they had two kids.

She noticed him. She thought he was a very kind, compassionate and wonderful person.

But then everything had gone wrong again. Someone from a branch gang had noticed her talent and had her join a gang much bigger and more dangerous than Ragnarock. They'd made her their leader.

And Kenichi had once again been left behind.


	10. Chapter 10

The _guilt_ about leaving her brother behind was unimaginable. But it hadn't been as bad as the guilt she felt after their last fight. When Kenichi had been so viciously wounded. Nor did the guilt from before compare to what she felt now.

Kenichi had sustained brain damage from their fight, and as far as anyone knew- He would never wake up. All she or her parents could do now was wait for him to die. Which was part of the reason that she had assumed his identity outside of her home.

A part of her still couldn't let go of the brother that she had idolized and loved with all her heart.

(************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

Akisame had been meditating for an hour before he stopped and moved to wake Kenichi up and paused briefly when he noticed that the boy was crying in his sleep. The sounds of his ragged sobs and the sight of his tear streaked face, concerned the man as he reached out and gently shook the boy.

Kenichi's eyes opened and he bounded off of the cot and across the room where he slammed himself into the wall with enough force to knock a picture off of it's thumb tack, causing it to fall and hit the floor at the boys feet.

Akisame sighed. He'd have to fix the picture frame in a little bit. Right now he needed to calm the boy down before he accidentally hurt himself. "Kenichi-kun, are you alright?" He asked in a concerned tone as he took a step towards the teen.

The boy swiped at his face with his jacket sleeve, wiping away his tears and then dropped his arm and gave Akisame an arctic glare as he took several shuddering breaths then hissed. "I'm fine."

Just a little taken aback by the boy's hostile look, Akisame wondered what the boy had been dreaming about before he had woken up. From the tears and the soft whimpers that had escaped him, Akisame would bet anything that it was a nightmare of some sort. Which meant that his hostility probably stemmed from embarrassment.

Akisame wracked his brain trying to think of what was the best way to get the boy to talk about his dream but Kenichi obviously had other ideas since he muttered a polite thank you and then all but ran out of the room.

Apparently he had decided that it was finally time for him to go home. Akisame made a huffing sound as the door closed behind him and wished that the boy would trust them a little bit more.

(************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

Miu had conned Sakaki into helping her with the laundry and both of them were heading to the second house thirty feet away from the main house, where the masters all lived, when Kenichi came barreling past them looking upset. Miu and Sakaki stopped dead in their tracks and called out to the boy a few times, asking if he was okay. But the boy didn't respond.

Instead he just speed walked across the yard to the gate and left. Leaving Miu distressed that something was wrong with her friend. And Sakaki standing there wondering if he should have words with Akisame since he probably had an idea of what was wrong with the boy.

Sakaki finished helping Miu then walked back to the main house where the other masters were and decided to call a meeting to see what the others thought of the boy.


	11. Chapter 11

Later that night after Miu had gone to bed for the night, Sakaki set his beer aside and looked at his fellow masters and asked curiously. "What do you guys think of Kenichi?" The other masters all looked at him, their expressions ranging from thoughtful, to curious.

"Apa likes Kenichi! He's a nice guy." Apachai said cheerfully.

Sakaki smiled at the Muay Thai user. Understanding his feelings all too well. Kenichi was a nice guy. A mite jumpy, and rude sometimes. But he took care of Miu and made sure that she wasn't picked on and had someone to talk too aside from them.

He didn't particularly seem to like them much, yet he put up with them and their quirks because he didn't want to hurt Miu or the rest of them. So yeah, Kenichi was a pretty nice fella.

"I think Kenichi is a very intellegent and kind hearted young man." Kensei said after a second or so of careful thought.

"I agree. Kenichi is indeed all of those things however-" Akisame was cut off by Shigure.

"There is a deep sadness in him. A sadness that is jagged and raw like an open wound. That sadness will one day lead him to do terrible things if he doesn't talk to someone about what's bothering him."

"Thank you, Shigure, for making my point for me-" Akisame said politely before saying. "I get the impression that Kenichi is a young man with secrets. And part of the reason he's so jumpy, rude, and dislikes us- is because he doesn't want anyone to find out his secrets."

"I agree. Kenichi does apparently have secrets...but-"

"You're about to say, how bad can they be. And thinking that way can be a mistake Sakaki. If he's jumpy because of _guilt_ then its safe to assume that someone somewhere has probably been seriously hurt by him. Maybe during a fight since Kenichi has a fine understanding of how to use his body as a weapon and isn't afraid to take someone on at the drop of a hat if he deems it _neccesary-_"

"I don't think that's completely right Akisame-" Sakaki said sagely as he crossed his arms over his chest then continued. "Sure the boy knows how to fight, we can all tell by the way he carries himself, his confidence level is abnormally high for someone his age. That and the ki that he realeased that day that he was talking to Miu, was incredibly strong. Despite that he seems very aware of what sort of damage he could do to another and I'm fairly certain that if in a fight with someone weaker than him, he _would_ hold back so that he wouldn't hurt them. So I don't think he's the type to go looking for trouble."

"I think you're right. But we can't ignore the fact that Krnichi is trying hard to hide something from us."

"Maybe he saw something that he shouldn't have-" Apachai said. Sakaki and Akisame both groaned and waved their hands at Apachai's idea. Kenichi was a pretty stand up guy. If he had saw something that he shouldn't have, he would have notified the police already. So that wasn't it.

"Or maybe he's _done_ something that he shouldn't have and feels badly about it but doesn't know how to make it right." Kensei said.

"Maybe he's secretly an assassin." Shigure said out of the blue. The others looked at her funny and looked like they wanted to laugh off her idea, but she felt that she had a valid point. Sort of.

Hypothetically speaking Kenichi would be a great assassin or underground fighter.

He was ordinary looking, blended in well with his surroundings, he could pump people for information easily. By pretending that he was just another average person. After all people rarely looked twice at average looking people. And as such they wouldn't recognise the danger that they were in until their necks had been snapped.

However Kenichi; if he was an assassin, wasn't an average run of the mill type. He had his own code of morals and thics that he followed. Like; he didn't hit girls. Nor did he bully those weaker than himself.

Which made him more suited for jobs as a bodyguard. The others must have come to the same cunclusion since their expressions changed and they no longer looked like they were going to laugh.

"Geez, Shigure. You take all the fun out of specualting stuff." Sakaki muttered as he picked up his beer and took a drink. Kensei gave the weapons master a mock glare and nodded his head in agreement.

"So the only question we need to ask ourselves now, is what do we do with precious little Kenichi?" Akisame said after a moment or so, changing the subject back to the previous topic.

(*************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

Miu had called her cell phone thirty seven times before finally stopping. No doubt wanting to know why her friend was upset. And there was nothing really wrong with that. On some level Kylie understood her feelings.

She just wasn't going to talk to her about it.

So she ignored the ringing of her cell and at one point had gotten a hammer and thought about smashing the damn thing to shut it up. But got distracted by the sound of Honoka crying and had gone to check on her.

The baby had been fussing because she was hungry and it was just Kylie's luck that her mom and (weird uncle) had decided to get away for a romantic something or other leaving her alone with the baby for the next two in a half weeks.

She'd found money for food and possibly even a few hospital visits just in case something happened along with a note telling her not to burn the house down or murder anyone while they were gone.

She'd read and re read the note several times while making Honoka her bottle and pondered the merits of calling her irrisponsible parents and giving them a piece of her mind for dumping _all_ of their responsibilities off on her and making her the equivalent of an unwed teenage mother for the next few weeks.

Especially since it meant going through the nightmare of finding a sitter that she trusted to watch her baby sister while she went to school.

The microwave dinged, signifying that the bottle was done heating up and she set the note down and took the bottle out of the microwave and put the top on it then tested the temp before grabbing a towel and making her way back up stairs to the nursery and went to work feeding Honoka as she thought about all the stuff she would have to do in the morning.


	12. Chapter 12

Kylie stood in the middle of the kitchen with warm milk splatted all over the front of her mother's once spotless apron, her face was speckled in strawberry jam. And Honoka was crying like mad in her little chair.

Her right eye twitched a little bit as the infant wailed a bit louder as she reached up and rubbed some of the jam from her ruined toast off of her face. _Why me?_ She wondered as she made a huffing sound and started to clean up the mess that Honoka had created with her flailing little arms and legs. _Why me? Why is it that I'm always having things like this dumped on me? Is it because I was a bad person? _

Was it because Kenichi was in a coma because of her? Is this what was commonly referred too as karma? She wondered as she cleaned up the mess and then rubbed the kitchen table down with a wet rag after dumping what was left of her breakfast into the trash and set her dishes in the sink.

Honoka stopped crying and sniffled a little bit as she watched her move around before she finished cleaning and sat down in the chair in front of Honoka's seat and sighed tiredly and muttered. "If this is what it feels like to be a mother, then I don't think I want kids." Honoka made a cooing sound and Kylie looked at her and then reached out and ran her index finger along the bottlom of one of her little feet and laughed when her baby sister shrieked and squirmed in her seat.

"You done eating tyke?" Kylie asked as she moved her hand away from Honoka's foot and let the baby settle down.

Honoka made a gurgling sound and yawned. Yup, she was done. Now all Kylie had to do was burp her then put her down for a nap. Once all of that was done and little Honoka was wiped down and squeaky clean Kylie fixed a place for her in one of the chairs in the living room then flopped down on the couch next to it and watched as her little sister dozed off before she herself did the same.

Kylie woke up from her nap at about twelve thirty and got up and went into the kitchen and fixed a bottle for Honoka then grabbed a clean diaper and made her way back into the living room and set the stuff aside then carefully scooped up her sleeping sister and cradled her in her arms and gently jostled her awake so that she could feed and then change her.

An hour later Honoka was fed, burped, changed and Kylie was starting to feel more than a little disgusted by the lack of chores that needed to be done. Everything was clean. The dishes, the clothes, the floors...

And there was nothing on TV.

So she finally threw her hands in the air and flopped down on the couch and lay there for a second before saying, "Honoka my dear, we're going to have to get out of here before daddy goes stir crazy." Honoka cood and flailed her little arms and Kylie snickered thinking that it was the perfect reply. She got up off of the couch and put together a small bag then grabbed some baby shoes, socks, and a jacket.

She took a few minutes to bundle Honoka up since she'd checked the wheather earlier and had noticed that the temperature was going to be in the sixties with a little bit of a cool breeze. And since her mother would kill her if she let Honoka get sick then bundling her up was a damn good idea.


	13. Chapter 13

Not even an hour later Kylie was regretting her little outing with Honoka because she had been cornered three times. Count them. One. Two. _Three_- And her temper was barely hanging by a thread as she pushed aside another delinquent that had just rushed at her.

Honoka let out a loud distressed wail as Kylie did a round house kick and nailed the next guy across the side of the face. Kylie absently placed a hand on the back of Honoka's head and made a crooning sound as one of her earlier KO's staggered to his feet andf yelled, "The baby is her weakness! Aim for it!"

Several of the others murmered in agreement while a few of them automatically noticed the killing intent she was giving off and shook thier heads and backed away, slowly. Not wanting to get caught in a fight with her now that she knew that some of them had no problem threatening the life of an infant just to get at her.

Three of them readied themselves to attack her all at once and Kylie bared her teeth and growled at them as she reversed Honoka's carrier so that the baby was strapped to her back instead of her chest. It may not have been the smartest thing since the infant would be totally defenseless if even one person got behind her.

But Kylie was determined to be a good sibling/parent to her little sister and would _not_ under any circumstances let someone get behind her. Still just to shake the guys up a little bit she decided to give them a very vivid and frightening warning.

"If any of you ever lay a hand on this baby, _I will kill you_. _Slowly_ and _painfully_ while I rip out your hearts and shove them so far up your ass-" The guys paled a little bit and stared at her wide eyed, completely oblivious to the three men standing a few feet away observing their brawl with great interest.

(***************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

Sakaki, Akisame and Kensei had all be out walking around, trying to get as much space between themselves and their distraught adopted niece Miu who had been flipping out ever since Kenichi had left.

She'd tried calling him, but the kid wasn't answering her calls and though the masters figured that the boy just needed a little bit of space to get over whatever was bugging him, Miu couldn't help but be concerned due to the fact that it seemed like he was ignoring her.

Miu had finally gotten so upset about the whole mess that she had screamed at them all then promptly burst into tears. Shigure and Apachai had still been trying to calm Miu down when the rest of them had decided to run and see if maybe they could locate Kenichi. Or his house. Or just..._something_.

Anything at all to help Miu out when they had come up on the girl that they had decided to make their desciple. Once again she had that innocent little baby with her. And again she seemed to be in some trouble.

The fight had been going really well for her until one of the guy's she had knocked out earlier had gotten up and yelled out, "The baby is her weakness! Aim for it!" The fight had then taken a more dangerous turn. And the masters had to say, they were a mite impressed with how she had quickly moved the infant from her front to her back, trying to place herself firmly between the bastards trying to hurt the baby, and effectly making herself a shield.

It was a brilliant move, yet on the other hand it was also foolish. If even one person got behind her, the baby could be seriously hurt, maybe even killed. "I'll say this for the kid, she's got a huge amount of killing intent." Sakaki said in an impressed tone.

"Placing the child at her back out of harms way is fairly smart too." Kensei said as two of the three guys charged her. She grabbed their wrists and crossed her arms, slamming the two together once, twice- Then dropped them and kicked them away.

"To a degree yes. The child is protected from harm as long as she's able to defend without distraction, however-" Akisame said as the baby let out another distressed wail, causing the girl to jerk slightly and take her eyes off of the enemy. "The second it cries she becomes distracted and-" The third guy kicked at Kylie who just barely managed to dodge the blow in time as she jumped back away from him a few feet and rubbed the side of her jaw where his steel toed boot had clipped her.

"I...think it's time we stepped in and helped the little lady out." Sakaki said as he started towards the kids. Kensei fell into step next to him while Akisame hung back with a peculiar look on his face.

Sakaki managed to get within reaching distance of the girl when she seemed to finally sense his presence and lashed out with one foot, nailing him in the stomach. He looked down at her and grinned, not the least bit bothered by her reaction since he had come up behind her. Though his grin felt a little bit _strained_ to him. His stomach felt like it was on fire.

_Did she just rupture one of my organs? _He wondered as he turned his head a little bit and gave Akisame a look. He saw the man pinch the bridge of his nose as a pained expression crossed his face before he did this sort of hand wave thing as if to say, _Yes, yes. I'm aware. I'll fix your sorry ass up later. _

"Uh...nice kick. Do you remember me and my friends from before?" Sakaki asked as Kensei took care of the kids that had been fighting with their cute little (drafted against her will) disciple.

Kylie stared up at the giant and gave him a sickly sweet smile before replying. "Of course I remember you. That's _why_ I kicked you."

Sakaki's smile faltered a little bit as Kensei and Akisame both quietly snickered from somewhere behind him as the street fighter rubbed the nape of his neck with one hand and looked slightly uncomfortable before muttering, "Wow, that sort of hurt my feelings..."

"What do you want?" The girl snapped rudely as she re arranged the strap on baby carrier so that the infant was once again nestled against her chest where the girl checked it over for any signs of injury before focusing completely on him again.

"We-uh...just wanted to-" Sakaki struggled to come up with the right thing to say, but it was damn hard to do when this girl sort of scared him. He kept getting the impression that she was going to hurt him badly if he didn't say something soon, and it was causing him to get even more tongue tied. Luckily Akisame decided to take mercy on him and rescued him from what could have possibly been the most horrible experience of his life.

"What our bashful friend is trying to say is that we were watching the fight and got a mite concerned. This is the second time that we've seen you fight with someone, and while that isn't really a bad thing- It is when you have such an obvious handicap. Do you always involve the baby in your fights?"

"Not unless I have no choice." The girl said from between clenched teeth. Obviously irked either by the fight before or by their presence.

"Why wouldn't you have a choice? You could always call a sitter. And what about your parents?"

"They left and the kid and I are alone. I don't have the money to rely on a sitter for every little thing, and frankly you guys are starting to piss me off. So I'm going to end our conversation with a thanks for stepping in, and leave. So thanks for stepping in." She said as she stepped around them and started walking off.

The three masters stood there for a moment to mull over her words before Kensei said, "Well that could have gone better."


	14. Chapter 14

Sorry it's been so long. I've been super busy with my grandmother and getting depressed. But I'll try to update my other stories as soon as possible.

(**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

"Do you think her parents abandoned her?" Sakaki asked for the upteenth time in so many minutes. His tone and expression worried. Akisame and Kensei both sighed. They understood that Sakaki was worried about the girl and the baby. But it was really none of their business.

Now when they saw her fighting on the streets- Then yeah that was pretty much was their business since what happened on the streets were it became the business of every concerned citizen. Still they didn't know what to say to him.

Sure the girl had pretty much hinted at being abandoned but then again her parents could have simply gone out of town or been busy with a family emergency something. Still they had _some_ questions about the girl. Like why those thugs kept attacking her? Who was the baby with her?

A sibling? A niece? A cousin?

Her own child maybe?

The second that thought crossed their minds they shoved it aside. _Nah._ There wasn't a child or single mother in the whole area that they didn't know about or have at least met...a few hundred times. Which begged the question, why had they never met the girl that they had decided would be their disciple before?

Had they not spied-er, _introduced_ themselves to enough people on the block? Or did she simply live with in a few miles of the dojo?

"I think I'm going to walk around a block or two... Ya know, just for fun." Sakaki said awkwardly before he turned and started walking back the way they had just come, hoping to pick up the girl's trail. _After all_, he told himself, _it just wouldn't do for her to get attacked again now that her enemies had rooted out her weakness_. They would exploit said weakness and make her do what they wanted.

And no desciple of his-future or otherwise- was going to be made to bow to anyone's whims but his own.

He got about three steps before Akisame's hand gripped the back of his shirt and pulled him to a stop. "You wouldn't be thinking of tracking her down would you Sakaki?" He asked slyly. Sakaki turned red and shook his head despite the fact that Akisame couldn't _see_ him do so.

"No. No. No. I wouldn't do that! That's little better than stalking."

"Actually I think that's the very definition of stalking." Kensei said in an amused tone as he played with his mustache. Sakaki turned an even more vivid shade of red and gave the elder an _why-don't-you-shut-up-before-I-hurt-you_ sort of look as Akisame chuckled at the two. They were such children sometimes. Didn't they know that they were easier ways to learn what they wanted to know?

After all, why stalk the girl when he'd already tagged her with his latest invention that would allow them to track her to her home, school, out of state and country, at will. "Sakaki if you want to track her down and see her living conditions then how about Kensei and I help."

Sakaki looked just a little stunned by Akisame's words and stammered, "R-Really?"

Akisame let go of his shirt and smiled. "Sure. I've nothng better to do. How about you Kensei?"

"Well I promised Miu I'd teach Shigure how to- oh never mind. She'll never learn how to do it right anyways..." He sighed as if suddenly depressed then clapped his hands together and grinned and chirped. "I'm game. So how are we going to do this?"

"With my latest invention." Akisame said happily as he pulled what looked like a strange combination of a TV remote and a cell phone from his pocket with some wires and duct tape attached to it. He pressed the red power button and they heard a beeping sound and Akisame hummed as if something had just occurred to him.

"What? What is it?" Sakaki asked anxiously, already fearing the worst. Akisame hummed again then looked at him and pointed and said.

"She's back that way."


	15. Chapter 15

_"What do we do once we know where she lives?" Sakaki asked curiously. _

_"Well since the inital plan was to check out her living conditions why not take it a step further, and learn some things about her before speaking with her again." Akisame said slyly before Kensei said. _

_"We could certainly see what sort of person she is by doing so." __And maybe why those people keep attacking her. Akisame thought as they followed the signal all the way to another neighborhood over where they found themselves standing in front of a white house with pale blue shutters. _

_"Gentlemen...we'll watch her in shifts during the day for the next three days. Any more than that and people will think us perverts." Akisame said as he turned off his little invention and pocketed it. _

_Sakaki flushed and Kensei smirked as Akisame told them who would take the first watch and so on before they left a man behind and went back to the dojo. _

(******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

The first two days went off without a hitch. They observed the girl's comings and goings from the house during the day and twice at night before Monday morning. Sakaki was on watch that morning with Akisame who was there to relieve Kensei.

Whom had been taking pictures of the girl. They had both smashed the elder's camera and given him a thorough tongue lashing for being so intrusive and rude.

They had both been sitting on the porch roof for about an hour when a twenty something year old woman in jeans and a blue sweater walked up. The two perked up instantly and waited as the door under them opened and their future desciple walked out of the house. Or so they thought.

However instead of the girl, they found themselves staring at the familiar form of Kenichi as he carried the girl's baby and a diaper bag up to the woman then handed them over and gave her a short list of instructions before he started walking as Sakaki shifted a little closer to Akisame and whispered.

"Jesus, what's he doing here?"

Akisame hummed. "Perhaps he's visiting a relative. Now hush and lets see if your other friend comes out soon." They lapsed into silence again for about thirty minutes before Sakaki made a frustrated sound, obviously getting pissed that the girl hadn't shown up yet while Akisame hummed again.

_Interesting. _He thought as Kenichi became a little dot and then disappeared as Akisame stood up and tapped Sakaki on the shoulder and indicated that they should leave and report back to the others.

(*************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

Kenichi had just reached the dojo from the looks of things and was being smothered by Apachai who was hugging the boy in an effort to show how happy he was to see him again as Miu came running out of the house shouting, "Apa! Let him go! You're going to break his spine!"

But Apachai wasn't listening and squeezed so hard that all people present heard a loud _Crick-Pop! _Kenichi went limp and everyone screamed in alarm as Apachai quickly turned the boy upside down and grasped his ankle and started smacking him to get him to react as Sakaki and Akisame came walking up.

The two stopped dead in their tracks and stared. While this wasn't exactly an everyday occurance at the dojo- it wasn't exactly shocking to see either. What was shocking to them was how blue Kenichi was turning.

"Hey Akisame-"

The smaller man sighed. "Lets go save the boy before Apachai earns a new shinigami name." He said as he and Sakaki walked over and very calmly told Apachai that to calm down, Kenichi wasn't dead- but he soon would be if the man didn't hand him over to them.

Apachai thrust the boy into Sakaki and took off running and crying around the corner of the house while Sakaki shifted his grasp on the boy until he had him laying against his chest with one arm around his shoulders and the other under his knees. They started to go inside of the dojo when Sakaki paused and looked down at Kenichi as something hit him.

For someone with such a sharp ki, the boy was astonishingly lacking in muscle.

He felt so weightless in Sakaki's grasp that he'd almost swear he was holding a girl. Akisame turned and looked at him over his shoulder, his blind milky white/pale blue eyes missing nothing of Sakaki's dumbfounded/confused look. _Ah, now he's starting to get it._


	16. Chapter 16

Okay- first off, my apologies for not updating sooner. I've been busy.

Secondly, I lost the original chapters when my computer crashed. So that means that I have to write all new chapters. Which isn't bad. But it isn't really good either since I've forgotten the original story plot.

So without further ado- enjoy this chapter.

(*********************************************************************************************************************************************************)

Sakaki may not have been as sharp as Akisame when it came to certain observations- but he wasn't a moron either. The second that he had picked up Kenichi every sense and nervending in his body had practically screamed, _GIRL! _

Partially confusing him as he carried the kid into the Bonesetter's Clinic so that Akisame could take care of him.

"Where do I put him?" Sakaki asked, trying to veil his rising panic. Christ he sucked with dealing with girls. They always cried if you were too honest. And then they cried and punched you when you lied. They were sensitive and hormonal... And at certain times of each month- they were _insane_.

Honestly there was no winning with them.

Akisame was over by the sink, washing his hands, a pair of laytex gloves laying on the counter beside him. He turned his head to glance and the bigger man, his pale eyes narrowed slightly.

Sakaki didn't notice the calculating look though or he might have dropped Kenichi and run out of the clinic as if his pants were on fire.

"You can just put Kenichi down anywhere." Akisame said as he finished washing his hands and then patted them dry with a clean towel before grabbing the gloves and putting them on and then moved over to the bed that Sakaki had placed the girl on.

And turned her over to her side and ran his fingers along her spine through her shirt since Sakaki had wandered over to another bed and sat down on it so that he could watch the examination, anxiously and after a moment or so asked, "Akisame are you any good with girls?"

Akisame ducked his head just a bit to hide his smile.

_Well_, that hadn't taken Sakaki long. Akisame thought as he continued his exam until he was absolutely sure that Kenishi or whoever she really was, wouldn't need any further medical care or surgery. Apparently all of them had lucked out when Appachai had nearly crushed her- and though her wounds were minor enough to simply cause bruising in some areas.

She had no broken bones or internal injuries.

For the moment she was just unconscious.

Which left him time to answer Sakaki. Straightening his spine he sighed and tried to figure out what sort of questions the karate master might ask. But to be perfectly honest he had no true way of knowing what Sakaki may ask him since he knew so little about Sakaki's past.

He _did_ however know that Sakaki had at one point been engaged to be married. He simply didn't know _how_ the engagement had ended. Or who had called things off.

Had Sakaki loved the girl? Or had it simply been something arranged by their families when they had been young and Sakaki had been a bit less of a rebel?

"I've been known to get along well enough with them. Why do you ask?" Akisame asked in a curious tone as he grabbed a blanket folded on top of one of the other beds and used it to cover the girl up so that she would be more comfortable.

Sakaki started fidgeting with his shirt hem, noting how worn the dark leather was. If his hunch was right about Kenichi being a girl...then he'd have to go out and buy some new shirts to wear when she was around or he might make her feel _uncomfortable. _

And since she was Miu's only friend at the moment then making her uncomfortable was a big no-no since the others might call him an exhibitionist or a pervert or something. God, he could imagine it all now.

His face turned a peculiar shade of pink and he buried his face in his hands and wished that he had better, more gentlemanly instincts towards girls. Maybe then he wouldn't feel so damned awkward and nervous around them.

He lifted his head and found Akisame waiting patiently for him to answer his earlier question and flushed a bright red. Damn, he'd forgotten that the man had even spoken! _What is wrong with me? _He wondered as he stammered, "N-N-No r-reason."

"Sakaki, are you perhaps..._shy_?" Akisame asked as he tilted his head slightly. His lips curving up in a smile as Sakaki looked horrified and started sputtering.

_Ah, hit the nail on the head, hmm. Interesting. _Akisame thought in amusement as he glanced towards Kenichi as Miu and a much calmer and more subdued Appachai came in to see if the girl was okay.

Temporarily putting Akisame's talk with Sakaki on hold and allowing the man to escape.


	17. Chapter 17

"Then Kenichi really is okay?" Miu asked for what must have been the hundredth time as she hugged his arm. Akisame sighed and reached over with his free hand and patted her on the head while he continued to try and reassure her that her friend was fine.

The trouble was that she wasn't the only one attached to him at the moment. Apachai was too.

The giant had his arms wrapped around Akisame's middle and was crying uncontrolably against his shirt. Frustrating the philosopher on levels he hadn't known he possessed.

"Apa didn't mean to kill Kenichi! What is he going to say to Kenichi's parents?" Apachai wailed dangerously close to Akisame's ear.

Causing Akisame to wince slightly and make a frustrated growling sound in the back of his throat. Jesus if this kept up he'd not only be _blind_ but _deaf_ too!

"Dammit knock it off! Both of you!" Akisame all but shouted after another moment or so of listening to his friends cry.

This was ridiculous! Miu was one thing- the poor girl didn't have any friends aside from Kenichi. But Apachai was another entirely. He had tons of friends. Human and animal alike. And though he had hurt Kenichi it wasn't like it had been on purpose.

Besides, the girl wasn't dead..._yet_. So their hysterics were completely unfounded.

Still...

"Both of you go do something for an hour or two and _then_ come to check on Kenichi. If the boy is still unconscious by then, then I'll wake him." Akisame said firmly as he disengaged the two and promptly tossed them outside then closed the clinic door and turned back to face Kenichi sensing that the girl was struggling to regain consciousness.

Walking over to where she lay he used one hand to smooth some of her dark hair back from her face and spoke in a low tone. Telling her not to struggle. To just lay there and let her consciousness return to her natrually, and felt her start to slip away again and smiled fondly.

Poor thing. She must have been disturbed by Miu and Apachai's crying and such. "Just rest Ken-chan..." Akisame said in a gentle tone as he ran his fingers through her hair. "Your secret is safe with me." Then stepped away from the bed where she was resting and let his hand fall back to his side.

He supposed that he could do some cleaning or paper work while he waited for her to wake.

(**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

Kylie was dreaming about the last time she'd seen her brother conscious and alert. _Alive_ with his hatred and rage.

He had been beating her with a broken off metal pipe. The metal smashing into her ribs as she tried to drag herself away from him before he got the idea to drive the jagged edge into her back or something. Unfortunately he was more or less holding her in place with one foot while he wailed on her and called her worthless- a weakling.

A _bitch_ who would never mean anything to anyone.

Trying to drive home the thoughts of malice eating away at his mind. She had stolen their parents affection from him with her special talents. He despised her. Everyone hated her and longed for her demise.

But what had hurt the most was what he had said about their parents hating her. She was nothing but a bother. A problem child. They wanted her to _disappear_.

So she had had to change tactics, trying desperately to block out the pain she felt both physically and mentally so that she could act and stop him before he beat her to death. After all, he had already broken some of her ribs and she could feel her blood starting to fill one of them. If she didn't hurry, she would drown in it.

And Kenichi would stand over her laughing like the lunitic he was.

Reaching out she grabbed the ankle of the foot in front of her and started to pull. It was slow at first due to the limitation of her movements.

Agony rippled down every nervending in her body, forcing what little breath she had from her lungs and caused her to momentarily black out. But she finally managed to pull Kenichi's foot out from under him and force herself up onto her knees, throwing her brother off balance enough to avoid a fatal blow and strike back.

The second the pipe was thrust down she shifted and slammed her shoulder into Kenichi's stomach then flipped him over her back. He hit the dirty floor of the warehouse that they had chosen for their showdown, and grunted as she kicked his wrist, breaking it as the pipe was thrown away.

She staggered away a bit, doubled over and puked up some blood as Kenichi let out a furious growl and jumped back up to his feet and snarled, _"You little whore-"_ Then got in close before she could react and backhanded her across the face hard enough to almost send her sprawling to the ground again as he shouted. _"I'll teach you you're place!"_

(***********************************************************************************************************************************************************)

Akisame was in the middle of going over a patient's file when he heard a low whimper and lowered the papers in his hands so that he could glance in the direction he knew Ken-chan's bed was, and frowned.

_Oh, she's having another nightmare, isn't she. _He thought as he got up and set the papers aside so that he could find them and walked over to where the teen lay and brushed the back of his hand along the side of her face.

And scowled when it came away wet. _Just what is on your mind to cause such distress?_ Akisame wondered curiously as he grabbed the iron headboard of the bed next to Kenichi's and pulled it a bit closer so that he could sit down on it and spent the next hour or so speaking to her in a low tone in an effort to sooth her.


	18. Chapter 18

As fate would have it, Sakaki hadn't wandered far after his little conversation with Akisame.

He had just decided to hide out until Miu and Apachai left the clinic before returning and peering into the clinic's open doorway warily, almost as if he expected something to be thrown at his head- and noted Akisame was sitting next to Kenichi's bed with his hand on the girl's forehead and he was speaking in a gentle and soothing tone.

"That's right," Akisame said softly as he smoothed some of Kenichi's dark hair back frrom his-er her- he meant her, face. "Just sleep. You're too exhausted to move right now anyways."

Stepping through the door a little bit, causing Akisame to look up. His sightless eyes boring into his skull as a slightly startled look crossed his features. "Ah, Sakaki. I thought you had run screaming into the night." Akisame joked, a serene smile curving his lips.

Sakaki scowled at him. Not that it did any good. The blind bastard could rib him until he was blue in the face and Sakaki's murderous expression would never cow the smaller and seemingly weaker man one damn bit.

"Idiot. Like I would run from this-" _I'm much too curious about the kid at the moment to bother running. _Sakaki thought as he slowly made his way over to Akisame's side and looked down at Kenichi's unconscious form.

Now that he saw the kid sleeping... He-er she- _dammit_, he needed to stop doing that! Kenichi's features were considerably softer and more relaxed than usual. Giving her a more than feminine appearance than when she was awake. Hell, if she'd just dress and act like a female the brat could give Miu and Shigure a run for their money in the looks department. Studying Kenichi's features further, Sakaki was becoming more and more convinced that the kid actually _was_ a girl when Akisame said.

"You're wondering how Kenichi managed to pull this trick off right under our noses, aren't you?"

Startled by Akisame's voice Sakaki started to fidget when he recalled that the other man couldn't see the nervous action and stopped himself. "Uh... yeah I guess you could say that." He said almost tentatively.

"Well Sakaki, there could be any number of reasons- But the main one is I think that she was simply determined not to let anyone know. For what reason I have no idea though."

"Could it have anything to do with the guys that have been jumping her lately?" Sakaki asked curiously. Akisame was quiet for a moment then shrugged his broad shoulders.

"Could be. After all she's at the age where she should know all too well what happens to little girls who are out numbered and out gunned. It's entirely possible that she does it to protect herself or out of habit... Although it could also have something to do with her upbringing."

"And she's hiding it from Miu-" Sakaki said in an almost growling tone, a sure sign that he didn't approve of the fact that Miu's one fried was lying to her as Akisame laid a hand on his arm and patted it.

"I'm sure that she must feel that she can better protect Miu as she is now." Sakaki was quiet for a moment then sighed and ran his fingers through his dark brown hair. As much as he hated to admit it, that sort of made sense. The only real question now was, 'What should they do with the knowledge that they had gained?'

Should they tell Miu that Kenichi was a girl like her? Or should they keep their mouths closed?

Frankly things would be more interesting if they said nothing and just watched things unfold as they were meant too. But as Miu's guardians Akisame knew that the girl had the right to know what was going on with her friend. When Akisame said, "I seriously doubt that Ken-chan is trying to hurt Miu by lying to her. For all we know there may be circumstances that Ken-chan feels may do more harm than good to Miu if she knew the truth."

"Like what?" Sakaki wondered out loud before quickly slapping a hand over his mouth and glancing over at Akisame. God he was a moron to voice that thought out loud. Especially since Akisame had a habit of painting some nightmarish images for him whenever he asked him something along those lines.

The smaller man made a humming sound and tilted his head this way and that for a moment before replying, "I'm not certain. And I wouldn't hazard to guess. All I can say is if she's hiding her gender from Miu then whatever has driven her into hiding must be something worth worrying over." Not realizing the impact his words would have on the other man, Akisame removed his hand from Ken-chan's forehead and went back to his desk.

Leaving Sakaki standing there with his hands tightly fisted at his sides staring down at the girl for a moment before bringing one of his large hands up and letting it hover over her chest, just hover, there was no touching. Nothing that could awaken her with a start or cause her to twitch as his dark eyes burned with anger.

Not at her. Not like they might have if he had thought she was simply lying to Miu for fun as he thought, _Whether it's one person or a thousand that's driven you to live you're life like this- they will pay. _And with a silent snarl he closed his hand and let it drop back to his side then quietly stalked out of the clinic. He suddenly felt like hitting the streets and finding out what the fuck was going on.

And who knew, maybe he'd find a good fight to alleviate the boiling in his blood while he was at it.


End file.
